In the oil and gas industry, an overpressure event can cause damage to the environment, infrastructure, and personnel. Mitigating the risk of overpressure on hydrocarbon-producing wells and flow lines is a challenge that can be met with a high integrity protection system (HIPS). A HIPS is a safety instrumented system that is designed to prevent over-pressurization of a piping system or an operating plant, such as a chemical plant or oil refinery. The HIPS can be designed to shut off or isolate the source of pressure before the design pressure of the system is exceeded, thereby preventing loss of containment through rupture of a line or vessel. A HIPS can be considered as a barrier between a high-pressure and a low-pressure section of an installation.